On A Hot Summer's Night
by zensurfer
Summary: This is Boomerang made right. It picks up after Mic and Mac's ferry ride.
1. Chapter 1

Title: On A Hot Summer's Night

Author: Zensurfer

Summary: Boomerang made right. This picks up after Mic and Mac's ferry dinner. We're pretending they didn't see Jenny, Kevin and Harold on the boat.

Harm/Mac shipper of course.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I am not profiting from this in any way.

Seasons Hotel

Darling Harbour

Sydney, Australia

2315 Hours

Harm paced the floor outside Mac's hotel room nervously, trying to work up the courage to knock. Boy, he had really blown it this time. He thought back to the night on the ferry. 'Not yet', he had said. What he had wanted to say was that he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. But instead he had babbled on about the Opera House and the bridge and he had said 'not yet'. She had caught him completely off guard. And then she had asked Brumby out to dinner. Brumby! What had the Admiral said? 'You win some, you lose some.' He had won the case, but had he lost Mac? Harm sighed and then he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. What if Mac had brought Brumby back here? No, she wouldn't have. Would she? Harm resumed his pacing.

His thoughts wandered back to the ferry for the millionth time. He knew it hadn't been easy for her. She had worn her heart on her sleeve, she had looked at him with those big beautiful brown eyes and her eyes had been full of love and hope and he had said 'not yet'. He had watched how those two little words had made her façade crumble, the hope in her eyes falter and her heart break. Oh, how he wished he could take it back and get a second chance.

He stopped in front of her door, took a deep breath and knocked. He waited. No answer. He knocked again, a little louder this time. Still no answer. His heart sank.

"Are you looking for miss MacKenzie?" He turned to see a young waiter. He nodded. "I saw her go up to the roof a little while ago." Harm nodded again.

"Was she alone?"

"Yes sir." The young waiter nodded and pointed towards the staircase. Harm rushed up the stairs as he yelled a thank you after the young guy.

He reached the top of the stairs and pushed the door open. He stepped into the warm Sydney night. The roof was bathed in a soft golden light, sun chairs surrounding the big pool in the middle. The pool was heated and even though the air was warm, steam was coming from the water.

The roof was deserted except for him and Mac and the only sounds were the ones coming from the water, as Mac glided through the blue liquid, her toned body glistening, clearly bronzed by the Australian sun.

Harm's breath caught and as he watched her swim from one end to the other he realized that he didn't have a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac did an underwater turn and as she started swimming back down the length of the pool, she noticed Harm. 'Where did he come from?'. She decided to be nonchalant, which was hard because he looked good in dark blue jeans and a loose white buttondown shirt. That and the fact that it was no longer a secret that she wanted him. Oh god, how were they ever going to overcome the fact that she is in love with him, but he is not in love with her? Her heart sank. She was going to have to transfer or something, she had to get away from this embarrasment. Or maybe she should accept Mic's proposal and move down here. Ugh. She nearly missed the fact that she had reached the end of the pool and quickly did a turn, before hitting her head on the edge. She glided underwater for a long while before finally coming up and swimming towards Harm. When she reached the edge she pulled herself up, walked to one of the sun chairs, grabbed a towel and started drying her hair.

"Hey Flyboy." Harm was dizzy. She was wearing the same bikini she had worn on the beach, the water cascading down her tanned body. He shook his head a little and gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Hey yourself, Marine." He stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Mac thought he looked cute, but his uneasyness was making her nervous. Why was he here? She was just about to ask him that, when he finally spoke again. "I, uh, I wanted to talk to you... About the other night.. On the ferry." Smooth, Rabb. Once more he was at a loss for words, unsure how to proceed. Then he saw something that caught him completely off guard.

"Mac, is that a ring?" He pointed to the diamond ring on her right hand finger. Mac immediatly looked uncomfortable and fiddled with the ring while she stammered.

"Ah yes, well... Mic and I were going out to dinner and uh ... Well, he proposed... On the ferry."

'Bloody ferry. What is it with these things?'. Harm was disheartened and almost didn't dare ask the next question, afraid of what the answer would be.

"And what did you say?" Mac didn't answer. Instead she looked down and toyed with the ring. Harm slowly walked over to her and gently lifted her chin up with one finger, giving her no choice but to look into those big blue orbs. She thought she saw pain in them. But why? He was the one that had rejected her.

"Mac. What did you tell him?" Mac sighed heavily and turned away from Harm.

"I told him I needed time to think about it." She walked over to the edge of the roof and leaned over the railing, gazing down at Sydney below. A few minutes passed before she felt Harm settle in beside her.

"Look, Mac, I know it's none of my business, but.." Mac cut him off before he could say anything further. Turning to face him, Mac let out a little bit of that anger that had been building inside her.

"You're right, it's none of your business! You turned me down, remember?!" Harm remembered.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to come out like that. You caught me off guard." Mac opened her mouth to say something else, but Harm decided to cut her off. He hadn't come here to fight. He quickly closed the gap between them and fused his lips with hers. He felt Mac fight him and just as he was about to pull back and let her go, she relaxed and responded. She wound her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. He responded by opening his mouth, giving her further access and then he hoisted her up, so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Where are we going?" she breathed between kisses as Harm started to move them.

"Your room." He started walking them towards the door, but suddenly his feet disappeared from under him and the next thing he knew there was a huge splash and they were in the pool. Harm let go of Mac as he swam back up. He was expecting to find an angry Marine, but instead he found her laughing, soaking wet, her hair once again clinging to her face. As he swam closer to her he said "I'm sorry, Mac, I was an idiot..." She silenced him by kissing him once more and pulled him closer as she started to unbutton his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you like it

Harm was lying on the bed in Mac's hotel room, wearing only a towel. They had made love in the pool. Harm's head was still spinning. He put his hands behind his head and sighed contently. Wow. Just wow. Mind. Blown. Afterwards Harm had once again apologized profusely. And then they had taken a shower. Together. Where they had made love again. Even more wow.  
Harm scooted further up on the bed. He was tired and could've easily fallen asleep right there. His eyes started to drift shut and he was wearing a happy smile  
Just then Mac came out of the bathroom.  
"Get up, Sailor, we're going out!" Harm kept his eyes closed and shook his head. Mac walked over and grabbed his hands and pulled him up. "Let's go, Flyboy, it's our last night in Australia and we're not going to wast it on sleeping."  
Harm gave her his seductive Flyboy-grin. "Well, I can think of a few others things we can do besides sleep." He winked at her and pulled her down on top of him.

Mac's hotel room  
Seasons Hotel  
Darling Harbour, Sydney  
0700 Hours

Harm stretched lazily. God, he was tired, but oh so content. They had ended up going out after all last night, not getting back to the hotel until 5 am. After a quick stop at his hotel to change into dry clothes, they had gone to the Botanical Gardens, they had danced in the soft light at the Opera House and they had eaten fish'n'chips at Darling Harbour at 4 in the morning. They had sat overlooking the water, Mac between Harm's legs, her head resting on his chest. Their fingers intertwined, they had laughed and talked about everything and nothing at all. When Mac was almost asleep they had walked back to the hotel where they had fallen asleep in each others arms.  
Harm smiled. He was happy. He turned and reached over to find the bed... Empty? It was empty.  
"Mac?" he called out, but there was no answer. He wondered where she could've gone. He got up and showered and as he finished buttoning his shirt, Mac came in.  
"Hey" he smiled.  
"Hey yourself" She walked up to him and kissed him and let him envelope her in his strong arms.  
"Where did you go" he murmured against her hair. She pulled back and started packing her suitcase.  
"I went to see Mic, to give him the ring back and tell him I can't marry him."  
"Oh." He didn't know what to say. That was good news - wasn't it?  
"Wanna grab some breakfast?"  
He looked at his watch. "Ah no, I've got to get back to my hotel and pack up and check out." He gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you at the airport, okay?" He flashed her a big smile and then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Mac's apartment  
Georgetown  
0021 Hours

Mac sighed heavily as she closed her door and dropped her bag on the floor. It was Saturdsy, or rather very early Sunday and she had just returned from the airport.  
She went to the fridge and got out a bottle of water, opened it and drank it on the way to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she stripped down and had a quick shower, before putting on shorts and a t-shirt. She brushed her teeth, went into the bedroom and crawled under the covers. So tired.  
As she started to drift off to sleep, she thought about Harm and about their night together. He had met her at the airport along with Bud and Chegwidden. She recalled the little exchange between the two men.  
Chegwidden: You look a bit worse for wear, Commander. Rough night?  
Harm shook his head and smiled: No, Sir, best night of my life.

They had boarded without a word to each other. On the plane Mac had sat next to Bud and Harm next to the Admiral. When they landed they collected their bags and all four of them parted ways with nothing more than a "goodnight, I will see you all Monday".  
Mac sighed. Men. No, not men. Harm.

JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
1115 Hours  
Mac was acutely aware that she hadn't seen Harm all day. She knew he was in his office though. Sunday had come and gone with no contact and now this. It was driving her nuts. Fine! If he wasn't going to make a move, she would. She rose from her desk and crossed the bullpen to his office. She knocked slightly on the door before entering.  
Harm quickly masked his surprise and put his pen down.  
"Hey" he said with a smile. 'I'll give you 'hey'' Mac thought. But she smiled.  
"Hey. I just wanted to see if you want to grab some lunch?" That didn't sound too desperate, did it?  
"Can't. Sorry, Mac." He gave her an apologetic smile, but she shook her head.  
"No worries. I'll see you around". She turned and walked back to her office. 'I'll see you around.' Smooth, Mackenzie.  
She was just about to sit back down, when she was interrupted by Tiner. He let her know that the Admiral wanted to see her.  
In the Admiral's office she stood at attention.  
"At ease, Mac, have a seat." She did. "How are you doing? Feeling rested after the trip?" She nodded.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good. Good. I'm going to have to send you to Iraq for a week or two. I need you to oversee prisoner interrogations and make sure everything is as it should be. Have you had lunch?" Should shook her head. "Okay, grab some lunch and then head to the airport. They'll be waiting for you. That will be all."  
She stood and snapped to attention. "Aye aye, Sir."

She didn't bother telling Harm. She merely secured her office and left.

Two weeks later  
Mac's apartment  
Georgetown  
1500 hours

She was late. Late, late, late. Marines are never late, biologically or otherwise. She threw her duffel bag on the floor and rushed to the bathroom where she ripped open the little package she had stopped to buy on the way home. She quickly read the instructions and then she peed on the little stick.  
She decided to make tea, while she waited, but she was too nervous to drink it. She saw the light on her answering machine flash and went to press the button.  
Message one*  
"Hey, Mac, it's me, uuh, give me a call, okay? Or maybe I'll try again late. It's Harm, by the way."  
Mac snorted and hit the button again.  
Message 2*  
"Mac, it's me again. Harriet just told me you've been sent to Iraq. So call me when you get home, okay?"

'Yea yea..' Mac went into the bathroom again and picked up the stick. Such a tiny little thing and yet it has the power to turn your life upside down. She took a deep breath and turned it over.

Mac walked into the living room and laid down on the floor. She was on her stomach, face to the right, arms down by her sides, mind overflowing with thoughts and yet completely empty. She turned onto her back and put her hands on top of her stomach.  
'Call me', he'd said. How do you call someone and tell them that they are going to be a father?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for your kind words Sorry the chapters are so short, but I have a little one running around keeping me busy, so I write when I can and then just put it up :P  
Now onwards..

Mac' apartment  
Georgetown  
1800, Friday

A week later, Mac was still on the floor. Well, she had been to work, eaten, worked out and done normal human stuff, but she found that lying on her back on her living room floor was like meditation to her. It helped her relax and think. Her doctor had told her she shouldn't lie on her back after the first trimester, but she was only 6 weeks pregnant so she figured she still had a little time left before she had to find other ways to relax.

She had successfully managed to avoid Harm all week – even though he had been hinting that they need to talk. She wasn't mad at him anymore, she just didn't know what to say. 'Oh hey, Harm, by the way remember that night in Sydney? Yea, I'm pregnant.. Sooo...

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mac was feeling pretty zen, lying there and all so without thinking she said "It's open"  
Suddenly she was looking up at Harm's face. His handsome, slightly confused face. She scrunched ger nose as a delicious smell hit her.  
"Did you bring pizza?"  
"Yes. What on earth are you doing?  
"Thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Oh, you know, this and that and what not.."  
"Mac, you're worrying me"  
She finally got up and headed for the kitchen to get plates. "Relax, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" She was feeling a bit lightheaded. Pizza was a good idea. She took the box from him, opened it and dug in.  
"We need to talk."  
"Okay. Talk."  
"Uhm, okay. Well, firstly I'm sorry we've been sort of avoiding each other lately. I wasn't exactly sure what had happened in Sydney. I needed time to process it." Mac nodded and gestured for him to go on as she picked up another slice.  
"Well, I'm not sure how you feel, but I don't want to go back to the way things were. I mean, I want to move forward, with you, together. I love you, Mac."  
Mac swallowed her pizza. "Im pregnant."  
Harm just stared at her. She picked up another slice and ate it. He remained silent. And honestly, he looked like he was in shock.  
"Harm…?"  
"Mmhm?"  
"Did you hear me?"  
"Yep, pregnant, yep I heard you." He shook his head slightly and finally focused on her. "And how do you feel about that?"  
"Well, at first I was quite surprised, which I guess I really shouldn't be since we did have sex. Then I was bewildered. You were ignoring me and I didn't know how everything was going to go. But from the first moment, I loved this little baby. I love him.. Or her. You don't have to be a part of it if you don't want to, but I already love this little one and I could never give it up." That seemed to shock Harm.  
"Mac, I would never want to give up our child. I love you and I will love our baby more than anything in this world." He lifted her chin so he could look into her big brown eyes and then he drew her close. "I love you, both of you"  
Mac wrapped her arms around his torso. "I love you too, Harm" Harm smiled and kissed the top of her head. Then he let go and ran his hands through his hair.  
"Holy moly, we're going to have a baby." He started pacing. "We have to get a house. And baby stuff and clothes. Hey, can we get a dog? There's so much we need to do!"  
"Relax, Sailor." Mac laughed. "We've got 8 months." She drew him back in and he wrapped his arms around her. "Do you really love me?"  
"You'd better believe it, Marine." He smiled the biggest smile Mac had ever seen. "You and me, Mac, having a baby together"  
She smiled as she pulled his head down for a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Mac's apartment  
Georgetown  
0817 Hours  
Saturday morning

Harm slowly drifted awake. He was very aware of a pressing weight on his right side and chest. He looked down and saw Mac, still fast asleep, her head on his shoulder and her arm across his stomach. He grinned and almost laughed out loud. He hadn't felt this way in years. Butterflies were having a little butterfly party in his stomach, his heart felt like it was going to burst with joy and he was constantly on the verge of laughing hysterically.

Harm reached over and grabbed his pants. He dug around in the pockets and pulled out a little box. He smiled and opened it and took out the beautiful ring that was inside. He felt Mac stir and he looked down to see her eyes flutter open.  
"Hey" she smiled a sleepy smile.  
"Hey yourself, gorgeous."

She gently touched his face and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips.  
"You're really here. I was afraid you might have gone away."  
"Never, Sarah. I'm not going anywhere. In fact.." He held the ring up for her to see. "I love you. I know it hasn't always been easy and some things are complicated and we probably need to talk about a few things, but I love you and our little baby and you would make me the happiest guy in the world if you will be my wife. Sarah, will you marry me?" Harm held his breath. Mac had tears in her eyes and he wasn't sure if they were good tears or bad tears.

"That was some speech, Sailor." She laughed a little and he shrugged.  
"I've been practising for about six months."  
"Really?!" Harm nodded.  
"I bought the ring six months ago, but I've loved you for three and a half years." She smiled through unshed tears. Harm laughing nervously. "Sarah, honey, I need an answer."  
"Oh yea, sorry. Of course I'll marry you, Harm! I love you."  
"Yes?"  
"Yes!"  
"Haahaa!" Harm got up and did a little victory dance before jumping back into be. "Woohoo. My girl wants to marry me." He drew her in for a long, loving kiss. "I love you." Then he scooted down so his face was right next to her belly. He put both hands on her stomach and kiss her soft skin. Then he placed his lips on her still flat stomach and whispered"And I love you, little one. I'm going to take good care of you and your mum and we're going to have so much fun. I'll teach you to play basketball and ride your bike and someday I'll teach you to fly." He placed on last kiss on her stomach before scooting back up to Mac.  
"Can we stay here for a little while and just talk?" Harm nodded and opened his arms. Mac turned around and scooted close so that she had her back to him. He pulled her close by wrapping his arms around her and then he nestled his head on her shoulder.  
"Absolutely, sweetheart. We'll talk about anything you want."


	7. Chapter 7

JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
0800 Hours

Harm got out of his car just in time to see Mac pull in next to him. He had gone back to his own place early this morning to get a fresh uniform. He smiled as she got out of her car.  
"Good morning, Colonel"  
"Good morning, Commander. How was your weekend?"  
"Oh, it was okay."  
She came up beside him and smacked him with her briefcase.  
"Just okay, huh?" They both laughed heartily. The weekend had been amazing. They had spent most of Saturday in bed, talking about the past and especially the future. Where they wanted to live, wedding plans and baby names. On Sunday they had gone running and afterwards Harm had made pancakes. It was as if all the awkwardness and tension and misunderstandings between them had simply vanished and now they understood each other one a whole new level.

From the window in his office AJ Chegwidden watched the little exchange between his two top lawyers. 'Oh boy', he thought to himself. Then he buzzed his intercom, reaching Tiner, but he decided to give them the benefit of the doubt – trust that they would come to him.  
"Yes, Sir?"  
"Never mind, Timer."  
He sat down in his chair and smiled. This was going to be interesting.

Harm came out of court whistling. He had just successfully defended a petty officer on a desertion charge. Heading for Mac's office he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw who she was talking to. He quickly turned and ducked, retreating to his office.  
From the little crack in the blinds, he saw Mac smile and point towards his office and a few seconds later he was face to face with Renee Peterson.

Mac could hardly contain her bubbling laughter when 10 minutes later Harm was standing in her doorway. He entered and closed the door. Drawing the blinds shut, he walked over to her.  
"Funny, Marine. Real cute."  
Mac burst out laughing. In one swift motion Harm scooped her up and traded places, so she was in his lap. She stopped laughing when their lips met for a gentle kiss. They rested their foreheads together.  
"We have to talk to the Admiral."  
"Mmhm.." Harm murmured. "But not today. Tomorrow, okay?" Mac nodded.

Harm sighed and extracted himself from under her.  
"I gotta go to Norfolk. I might be late. How about I come over to your place when I'm done?"  
"Sounds good" Mac stood and followed him to the door. Harm placed a loving hand on her stomach and kissed her.  
"I love you. What time is the scan tomorrow?"  
"1300."  
"Got it." He flashed her a brilliant smile. "See you tonight."

Mac sat down behind her desk again. She leaned back in her chair and lovingly rubbed her growing tummy with a content smile. Little did she know that Harm wouldn't make it home tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Im glad you like it, keep the reviews coming Now let's find out what's happening with Harm.

Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown  
2315 Hours

Mac was pacing the floor of her bedroom. Where was he? He wasn't answering his phone. Maybe he had been held up. Yep, that was it. Whatever he was doing in Norfolk was just taking longer than expected. He would be here soon.

Mac sighed and climbed into bed. She put her hands over her stomach. A little baby. Their little baby. She smiled. Harm loved her. He loved her and they were having a baby. Harm was fine, he was always fine. She would go to sleep now. He had his own key and soon he would unlock the door, take off his uniform and crawl into bed with her. He would slide in behind her, put his arms around her and his hands on her belly, kiss her and tell her he loves her. She would smile and tell him sleepily that she loves him too.  
She hit the lights and stared into the darkness. Deep down she knew he wasn't fine. Harm wasn't safe.

Mac woke when her alarm went off. She grunted as she reached over and turned it off. The space next to her was still empty. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
0810 Hours

Harm wasn't here yet. Why wasn't he here?  
Mac nervously wrung her hands as she walked through the bullpen to the Admiral's office. She had been summoned. She knocked and entered when she heard Chegwidden's gruff voice. She came to attention in front of his desk.  
"At ease. Relax, Mac. Have a seat." He indicated one of the chairs. She didn't feel like sitting. She did so anyway. AJ took the other chair. Leaning forward, elbows resting on knees, hands clasped, he took a deep breath.  
"Mac.. Last night Harm was in a car accident coming back from Norfolk." Mac gasped audibly and instinctively covered her stomach with her hands. "He's alive", AJ continued. "But he has suffered a head trauma and is in a coma."  
"Oh my God." Tears started falling down her face and she was having a hard time composing herself. AJ covered her hands with his larger ones.  
"Mac..."  
"I'm pregnant.." She whispered.  
"I know."  
"We were going to tell you today. That we had finally gotten our heads together. Harm proposed. We're going to have a baby." She was now crying uncontrollably. AJ didn't say any, but merely held her in his arms, trying his best to soothe her, but failing miserably.

Bethesda Naval Hospital  
1712 Hours

Mac was asleep. She was sitting in a chair next to Harm's bed, her head on his mattress. She was holding on to his hand tightly, but he didn't return any pressure. She was exhausted after having spent most of the day crying.  
Harm looked pretty okay on the outside. He had a few bruises and scrapes and he had bandage around his head, but he still looked good. The doctors said he had some swelling in his brain, which was causing the coma. They said he could wake up at any minute or maybe not at all. That's not really what they said, but that's what Mac gathered from her numerous conversations with them.

She stayed until the nurses made her leave. She didn't feel like going home, so she went to Harm's place where she laid down in her relaxation and comfort spot: The floor. And then she thought. She thought about their dreams, about their baby, about their future. All of that was still there, waiting for them when Harm wakes up. Not if, but when. Because he will wake up, he had to.  
Mac stood up and went to the kitchen to make dinner. She could do this, she could be strong. She had to. For Harm, for their baby and for herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Days went by, then weeks and then months. Harm's tests were looking better, but he wasn't waking up. Mac went to see him every day before work and immediately after work as well. She was now 8 1/2 months pregnant with a little baby boy. She sat with Harm and talked to him about their baby. She showed him the scanning photos and came up with suggestions for names. Often she would come up with horrible names in the hope that he would be so horrified that she would consider naming their son that and wake up. But he never did.

AJ, Harriet and Bud often came by as well. They all knew Harm was the father of Mac's baby. AJ had shuffled some papers and pulled some strings so that Harm and Mac were both able to stay at JAG once Harm wakes up.

Mac had sold her apartment and moved into Harm's. It had seemed like a logical choice, since she was spending most of her time there anyway when she wasn't either at work or at the hospital. She had made a few changes, but she didn't think he would mind. A new, bigger closet for their clothes, a few paintings for the walls and a changing station for the baby in the bedroom. She had enjoyed decorating the little corner with a white changing table, blue blankets and pastel coloured knitted toys and mobile, courtesy of Harm's mother. In the living room was a cream coloured rocking chair where she imagined she would sit and feed the little boy, while he slowly drifted off to sleep.

She had spent a lot of time with Trish since Harm's accident. In the midst of her sorrow at Harm being in a coma, she was thrilled that they were having a grandson. Mac was more than happy to have Trish, and sometimes Frank too, stay over every other weekend when they came to visit. Trish had instantly taken to Mac and they had spent many evenings talking about life, motherhood and babies. It was because of Trish that Mac had decided to take the side of the baby bed and attach it to her side of the bed, so that they could be close at all times.

It was late Friday night when Mac came home from the hospital. Today had been like every other day, no change in Harm's condition. Usually she spent a great deal of energy trying to stay positive, but today it was like there was a bit wet blanket over everything. She was sad, she missed Harm terribly and being only two weeks from her due date, she felt anything but ready. She felt scared and alone.

She went to the bathroom and turned on the water before taking off her clothes and stepping into the hot, comforting rays. She let the warm water wash over her as she rubbed her large belly. She thought about names again. Maybe James. Or Jacob. Suddenly she felt a jolt unlike something she'd felt before.  
"Ouch, little one, what was that?" She rubbed it gently, hoping to calm him.  
She stepped out of the shower, dried off and put one of Harm's t-shirts one before crawling into bed.

Harm and Mac's apartment  
North of Union Station  
0215 Hours

Mac woke with a strange feeling in her body. She got out of bed and only managed to take a few steps before she felt a weird, pained sensation. She bent over and put her hand on her stomach. Laughing slightly she said "I guess here we go, little one."  
Somehow she called a cab, got dressed and quickly packed a bag of essential mommy and baby stuff that they would be needing. Pausing at the door, she took a deep breath. 'Here we go.'

Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Sunday  
1015 Hours

Mac was in awe. She gazed at her beautiful little son as he lay there, suckling away, half awake but mostly asleep. He was amazing. She was still a little sore and hadn't managed to walk very far yet, but today she was determined to go see Harm and show him their son.

A little while later she had showered and gotten dressed and a nurse had been by to check on them. She was walking down the hallway towards Harm's room, the little boy wrapped in a blanket and cradled gently in her arms.  
Stopping in front of his door she took a deep breath and said a silent prayer. 'Please be awake.' And then she opened the door.

Harm was still sleeping, no more awake or aware than last time she had seen him. She sat down in the chair next to his bed and took his hand.  
"Hey, Harm. I want you to meet someone very special. This is our son." She looked down at the beautiful little boy and kissed him on nose. "His name is Addison. Addison James. What do you think?" She waited for an answer that never came and finally her emotions got the best of her. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.  
"I need you to wake up, Harm. I can't do this by myself. We need you. Your son needs you."  
But there was no response.


	10. Chapter 10

The light was blinding. Bright, white light. There was a defeaning noise, which seemed to come from nowhere, yet it was everywhere. Water. Blue liquid as thick as syrup. Harm was swimming, swimming so hard but getting nowhere. The water was too thick, the noise too loud. He was confused. Then he heard a voice, a sweet soft voice calling his name. He swam up and up and up, towards the light. His arms were heavy and his legs were tired, but he kept pushing. The light got brighter, the noise grew louder until he thought he could take no more and then he finally broke through. He opened his eyes  
"Addison."

Harm and Mac's apartment  
North of Union Station  
0915 Hours  
3 weeks later

Mac woke to the wonderful sounds of her little son waking up. She opened her eyes just in time to see his flutter open. She stared into his beautiful, big blue eyes – eyes as blue as his father's. He was curled up on her chest and within minutes he had maneuvered himself down to her breast and had started feeding. The little boy sighed contently. Mac smiled. She hadn't expected to be so blown away by love, so completely overwhelmed by this tiny little human, but he had captured her heart from the moment she saw him.

Trish and Frank had flown out when Mac and Addy had been released from the hospital and had stayed for two weeks to help out and spend time with their new grandson and daughter in-law. Mac was grateful for their help and enjoyed having them here, but it was also a relief to finally be alone just the two of them. They had gotten into a nice rhythm together already. Harriet stopped by almost every day with food and little essentials. Sometimes she brought Bud and little AJ. Admiral Chegwidden also stopped by regularly and although he tried to maintain his gruff exterior, she knew his heart melted every time that little boy looked at him. Mac had asked him to be little Addy's god father and AJ had clearly been very touched and honoured and had accepted immediately.

Mac and Addy had been to see Harm every day. Mac had kept him up to date on Addy's progress, however small, she was immensely proud of their baby boy.  
Addy had finished eating and Mac lifted him up a little. He gave a satisfyed little burp before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep again. Mac lay back down again and stroked the little boy's soft hair.  
She wished Harm was here. She had so many doubts and worries and even though the two of them were doing just fine, she needed him. She missed him tremendously and her heart ached for him. They were supposed to be happy together. This was all he had wanted and now he was missing it and she was alone. She sighed and settled in to get more comfortable.

Suddenly the phone rang. Mac quickly snatched it up before it woke up Addy.  
"Mackenzie."  
Words were exchanged, but if someone later were to ask Mac what was said, she wouldn't be able to tell them. She hung up the phone. As quietly as she could she wrapped little Addy up in his blanket and placed him on the bed. Quickly she began packing Addy's bag before heading for the shower.

Bethesda Naval Hospital  
1100 Hours

Mac walked as fast as she could with a little baby wrapped in his sling on her chest. Her heart was pounding and she could barely contain her emotions. Outside Harm's door she had to stop and take a few deep breaths before entering the room.

Harm was sitting with his back to the headboard, eating a jello. He felt weak and tired, but it was good to be back with the living. He still had no idea how much time he had missed.  
Suddenly the door opened and Mac walked in. Boy, was she a sight for sore eyes. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a black top, her brown hair longer than he remembered. She had tears in her eyes and in a light blue wrap sling on her chest was a beautiful little baby. Harm's eyes welled up and tears started to fall.  
"Sarah, sweetheart.." That was all it took for Mac to come undone and rush to him. He buried his head in her shoulder as they both cried. When she finally drew back she laughed a little and wiped her tears.  
"Hey."  
"Hey, yourself" he smiled.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Much better now that you're here. Is that...?" He pointed to the little bundle and she nodded and carefully lifted him up. He curled his little legs and snuggled closer to his mummy.  
"Do you want to hold him?" Harm nodded mutely as Mac carefully placed the little boy in his arms. Harm was in awe as he stroked his face and held his tiny little fingers.  
"He's beautiful. I am so sorry I missed it." Mac leaned down and kissed him.  
"You're here now and that is all that matters. I love you."  
"I love you too. Both of you."


End file.
